


Alcove encounter

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, rewritten canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry needs to find a way shut Malfoy up. He wasn't prepared for it to feel this nice.





	Alcove encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 10  
> Position: Time turner  
> Prompt: Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differently - 999 words or less. I chose the scene where Umbridge has discovered the DA and they have to flee from the Room of Requirement.  
> Word count: 937  
> Summary: Harry needs to find a way shut Malfoy up. He wasn't prepared for it to feel this nice.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta and encouragement <3  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.

Harry tried not to panic. So Umbridge had found them, but thankfully Dobby’s warning had given them all a head start. He just had to figure out where to run to avoid getting caught, and hope that everyone else had the sense not to try to flee all the way to their dormitories. Harry let go of Dobby and as the last member of the DA exiting, he slammed the door to the Room of Requirement shut.

“Thank you, Harry Potter!” Dobby squeaked as Harry tried to get a grasp on where everyone was heading. He turned right, aiming for the boy’s bathroom he knew lay a bit ahead, sprinting as fast as he could to reach it, and-

“AAARGH!”

Something caught him around the ankles and he fell, skidding on his front, his wand clattering across the floor in front of him. He heard a laugh and turned on his back. Malfoy was standing in a niche behind a vase shaped as a dragon.

“Trip jinx, Potter!” he said, the satisfaction of one-upping Harry evident on his face. 

Harry was seething with rage. Of course fucking Malfoy of all fucking people was the one to catch him.

“Hey, Professor,” Malfoy called and Harry’s brain went into overdrive, trying to figure out how to silence Malfoy he lunged up, hurtling towards Malfoy with one conscious thought: making Malfoy shut up. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to jinx him or punch him, but with his wand unavailable there was only one option left.

Malfoy drew a breath and called again. “PROFE- mmmph!”

Harry had seized Malfoy by the neck and crashed their lips together. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or Malfoy, but it felt nice to feel Malfoy’s lips against his own. Malfoy was frozen for a second, but then he relaxed and opened his mouth, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip inside and _oh_ the feeling of Malfoy’s tongue sliding against his was nothing short of intoxicating. 

This was nothing like the kiss he had shared with Cho, this felt natural, effortless, as if this was what they should have been doing the entire time. Harry couldn’t get enough,if they kept doing this for a lifetime it would never be enough.

Malfoy’s hands tugged at Harry’s hair, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Harry angled his head to deepen the kiss and push himself against him. He could’ve sworn he heard Malfoy moan softly. Harry was still fisting the front of Malfoy’s robes, as if afraid he would escape. There was no sign of that however, because Malfoy was now nipping at his bottom lip and Harry got the distinct feeling that Malfoy had done this before, surely someone couldn’t be _this_ good at kissing without practise?

Malfoy’s hands came down to press against Harry’s chest, backing him up against the opposite wall of the niche and pinning him against it. Harry’s glasses went askew from the force of the kiss but he found that he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything, as long as Malfoy kept kissing him like this and, _oh_ , wedging his leg between Harry’s, making Harry gasp in delight. Emboldened by Malfoy’s eagerness, Harry let one hand glide down Malfoy’s back, squeezing his arse, while running the other hand through his silky soft hair, noting with satisfaction that Malfoy’s breath hitched. The slide of their mouths together and the sounds Malfoy made as Harry’s fingers scraped against his scalp made Harry eternally grateful that he was wearing robes that hid… certain parts of him.

Sudden images of him and Malfoy flashed before Harry. The two of them tangled together in a bed, lazily exploring each other’s bodies. Sunny afternoons spent walking along the Thames. Family dinners at the Burrow with all the Weasleys and Hermione, and Harry knew that this could be them, this could be what was in front of them, but not now. Right now they had to play their respective parts on opposing sides in a war none of them had asked to be in.

They broke apart, both panting slightly. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes, not wanting the image of domestic happiness to go away. Standing this close, Harry could see there were flecks of silver in Malfoy’s grey eyes. He’d never appreciated how beautiful they were before. He didn’t have time to mourn their loss of contact, because there were footsteps coming nearer and before long the last person he wanted to see came around the corner: Umbridge.

“Oh excellent Draco, excellent, you’ve got him!” she said jubilantly. “And apparently he put up a fight, too!” she added, noting Harry’s rumpled clothes and his glasses.

“Yeah.” Malfoy said after a beat, looking Harry straight in the eyes with a blank expression. “Yeah he did, Professor,” he added a little louder, jutting his chin out.

Harry looked into those beautiful grey eyes, silently pleading for Malfoy to do something to help him escape, but Malfoy cast his eyes down, avoiding any further eye contact.

“Well, that’s a job well done, Draco, fifty points to Slytherin! I’ll take over from here, you hop along and see if you can round up anyone else. And _you_ -” she turned to Harry, grabbing his arm with greed in her small eyes, “you’re coming with me to the Headmaster’s office.”

Her grip around Harry’s arm tightened, and she dragged him along the corridor, while Harry turned to give Malfoy the filthiest look he could muster. At least Malfoy had the decency to look ashamed as he stood watching Harry being taken away, curiously touching his lips with his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
